See You Again My Love
by SugaRin2109
Summary: [Oneshot] Jangan pernah katakan selamat tinggal padaku. Tapi, hanya katakan 'Sampai jumpa lagi, Cintaku'-Yoongi. Don't ever say goodbye to me. But, just say 'See You Again, My Love'-Yoongi. VGa BTS, Yaoi, VxSuga TaehyungxYoongi , DLDR!
Title : See You Again, My Love

Author : SugaRin2109

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Cast : V/Taehyung, Suga/Yoongi

Support Cast : Jin Bts

Summary : Don't ever say goodbye to me. But, just say 'See You Again, My Love'-Yoongi.

Seoul, South Korea. 30 Nopember 2016

Sore hari dimusim semi ini terlihat begitu indah, dengan pancaran hangat dari matahari sore yang menemani selesainya aktivitas banyak orang. Banyak orang berlalu menuju ke tempat tujuan masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan orang lain, terkecuali yang bersama kerabat ataupun kekasih mereka sesekali akan membuka macam-macam topik pembicaraan.

Di sebuah taman pinggiran danau dengan sebuah pohon mapple yang menaungi sebuah kursi putih panjang, terlihat seorang _namja_ duduk tenang dengan _headphone_ putih bertengger manis menutupi kedua telinganya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah danau dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan. Di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya, tiba-tiba _iphone_ putihnya berdering yang menandakan bahwa ada yang menghubunginya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada _iphone_ -nya yang menampilkan nama 'Jin _hyung_ '. Setelah melepaskan _headphone_ dari kedua telinganya dan menenggerkannya di lehernya, ia langsung meraih _iphone_ putih tersebut dan mengusap simbol hijau pada layar _iphone_ -nya untuk menjawab telepon.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " sapa suara di seberang telepon.

" _Ne, yeoboseyo. Wae_?" jawabnya lembut pada orang yang dipanggilnya ' _hyung_ ' tadi.

" _Yoongi-ya_ _, kau sekarang berada dimana?_ " tanya Jin, Kim Seok Jin dengan nada khawatir. _Namja_ yang kita ketahui bernama Yoongi atau tepatnya Min Yoongi itu tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir dari orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'saudara sepupu' darinya, entah benar atau tidaknya hal tersebut ia pun tidak tahu.

Yoongi POV

Aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi-hanya itu yang kuingat satu-satunya-. Entah benar atau tidaknya aku tidak tahu, kenapa? Seingatku sekitar satu bulan yang lalu diriku mengalami kecelakaan berat sehingga diriku harus terbaring koma kurang lebih selama dua minggu. Setelah melewati masa koma tiga hari kemudian aku sadar, sekiranya seperti itulah yang kutahu-tepatnya sepupuku-.

Ketika sadar, yang mataku tangkap hanyalah ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk pada penciumanku.

Informasi yang kudapat adalah aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil satu bulan yang lalu dan akibat benturan keras di kepalaku, aku mengalami _Amnesia Retrograde_ yang mengakibatkan diriku melupakan peristiwa sebelum kejadian kecelakaan. Namun, sekarang aku sudah menjalani hidup seperti biasa walaupun ingatanku tidak utuh.

Rencananya besok aku dan sepupuku akan berangkat ke London, untuk melanjutkan kuliahku dan meninggalkan negara kelahiranku ini. Lamunanku buyar saat sepupuku kembali bersuara.

" _Yoongi_ _? Kamu masih di sana?_ " tanyanya.

" _N-ne, hyung_ , aku di sini," jawabku, kudengar ia menghela napas lega.

" _Cepatlah pulang, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk besok, arra?_ " lanjutnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab.

" _Ne arraseo_ _hyung_ , sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

" _Baikklah, aku akan menunggu,_ " balasnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku dan beranjak menuju sebuah mobil _lambhorgini merah_. Aku memasuki mobil tersebut dan mulai mengendarai menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul.

 _Yoongi_ POV End

Keesokkan harinya…

Di sebuah _mansion_ mewah dengan nuansa Eropa atau tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan dinding berhiaskan lukisan alam bebas, seorang _namja_ terlihat sibuk berkutat di depan cermin hiasnya. Tiba-tiba ketukan pintu mengejutkannya.

Tok.. tok..

"Yoongi, kau sudah siap?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu yang tidak lain adalah Jin.

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku turun, _hyung_." Yoongi menjawab dengan lembut dan dijawab deheman singkat oleh Jin, setelahnya yang ia dengar adalah derap kaki menjauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah mengunci pintu _mansion_ , Yoongi menatap sebentar pintu tersebut lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitam pribadi milik sepupunya. Setelah memasukkan barangnya ke bagasi, Yoongi langsung membuka pintu mobil di sebelah tempat pengemudi.

"Kau siap?" tanya Jin pada adik sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya tersebut. Setelah mendapat anggukkan dan senyum dari Yoongi, Jin pun melanjutkan mobilnya menyusuri Kota Seoul untuk menuju bandara tujuan London. Entah kapan mereka akan kembali lagi mereka pun tidak tahu, mungkin mereka akan menetap.

Dari jendela pesawat telah terlihat jelas landasan pesawat, sebentar lagi akan _landing_. Yoongi tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat impiannya. Jin langsung menghubungi supir pribadinya untuk menjemput mereka. Setibanya ia dan Yoongi di ruang tunggu _Heathrow Airport_ , London.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengagumi interior ruangan bandara tersebut, Yoongi yang tidak memperhatikan jalannya pun..

Brukk!

"Aw!" ringis Yoongi saat dirinya jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik bandara tersebut dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Orang tersebut atau tepatnya pria tersebut meringis kecil karena beberapa buku dan barang lain yang ia bawa berjatuhan menimpanya.

"Ugh!" ringisnya, perlahan ia mulai bangkit. Kemudian ia menuju ke arah Yoongi dan mengulur tangannya pada _namja_ yang terlihat kesakitan di hadapannya.

" _Are you okay? Need help?_ " tanyanya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, ternyata _namja_ yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

"Ah. _I'm okay._ Jika kau tak keberatan," jawab Yoongi seraya menyambut uluran tangan pria di depannya.

" _Thanks,_ " lanjutnya lagi dan yang ia dapat hanya deheman singkat dan pria tersebut berbalik untuk mengumpulkan barangnya yang berserakkan. Yoongi yang merasa tidak enak ikut berjongkok untuk membantu mengumpulkan barang milik pria asing tadi, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap kertas kecil kira-kira berukuran 5x10 cm juga berada di lantai yang tertera 'Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V' dan 'University of Cambridge' tepat di bawahnya.

Setelah selesai mengumpulkan barang milik pria yang baru ia ketahui bernama 'V' tersebut, Yoongi pun bangkit dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya.

"Ini milikmu, V." Seraya meyodorkan beberapa barang yang ia kumpulkan tadi termasuk kertas kecil tadi.

"Ma'af, aku tidak sengaja membacanya," lanjutnya lagi saat melihat tanda tanya yang terpancar dari mata pria dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam dan kaca transparan, kacamata _stylish_. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tak terlihat, namun tidak untuk Yoongi. Ia terpaku melihat senyum itu, tampaknya ia terpesona.

"Tidak masalah." Tetap datar.

" _By the way_ kau…/Yoongi!" Pertanyaan Yoongi di intrupsi oleh suara panggilan dari belakang V dan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan ternyata Jin datang dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Ah, ternyata kau di sini hah.. hah.." Ia terengah dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanyanya setelah bisa mengontrol nafasnya dan matanya tak sengaja melihat pria di depan sepupunya itu.

"Lalu siapa dia?" lanjutnya lagi, Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Jin.

"Tenanglah _hyung_ , _nan gwaenchana_. Dan dia V, pria yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak karena tak memperhatikan jalan," jawab Yoongi.

"Apakah benar itu?" tanya Jin pada pria dengan wajah dingin di hadapan mereka dan dijawab dengan deheman serta anggukkan kepala dari V.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi," singkatnya dan dibalas senyum oleh Jin dan Yoongi yang juga beranjak.

Saat berada di dalam mobil Yoongi langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang dan memasang _headphone_ putihnya.

" _Hyung_ , kita langsung ke tempat kuliahku saja, ya? Aku ingin cepat beristirahat," ujarnya pada sepupunya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukkan setuju.

University of Cambridge

Setelah berkeliling sebentar, kini tibalah Yoongi serta sepupunya di kawasan asrama universitas tersebut.

"Baiklah Yoongi, baik-baiklah di sini dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku jika perlu apapun lalu berkunjunglah sewaktu-waktu ke rumah, _arra_?" Intruksi Jin pada Yoongi dan dibalas anggukkan paham serta pelukan perpisahan. Setelah Jin berlalu bersama dengan dosen yang mengurus berkas milik Yoongi. Pada saat mereka tiba tadi lumayan banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang beraktivitas di universitas tersebut entah itu mengikuti kelas sampai dengan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sore.

Setelah membereskan barangnya serta membersihkan diri, Yoongi memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di kawasan asrama itu. Ia berniat untuk melihat-lihat taman belakang asrama tersebut, karena ketika sore tadi ia berdiri di balkon kamar asrama matanya tak sengaja mengarah ke sebuah taman indah dengan sebuah danau. Mengingatkannya pada tempat favoritnya di Seoul, tempat kelahirannya. Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut taman, lalu matanya terpaku pada suatu objek di taman itu tepatnya pada seseorang yang berada di bangku taman yang ternaungi sebuah pohon yang rindang dan hanya cahaya bulan yang menyinari taman tersebut. Yoongi membawa langkahnya menuju orang tersebut.

"Tidak keberatan aku bergabung?" tanyanya pada seseorang itu yang ia ketahui sebagai orang yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia ketahui namanya, ia tersenyum ramah pada V-pria yang di taman-.

"Hm, silakan," jawab V tenang, awalnya ia terkejut melihat siapa yang menegurnya namun segera ia sembunyikan di balik wajah tenangnya.

" _Thanks. By the way,_ kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," bukan Yoongi saat suasana terasa canggung.

"Aku Min Yoongi dan ma'af tentang kejadian tadi sore," lanjutnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada V, awalnya V hanya menatap Yoongi. Namun, akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan itu disertakan dengan senyum tipis di wajah dinginnya.

"Kim Taehyung panggil V," jawab V lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, ia menghela nafas sebantar dan kembali menyamankan posisinya di bangku taman itu dan menatap lurus ke danau.

"Tidak masalah," ucapnya lagi, Yoongi tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak," ujarnya senang, V yang diam-diam sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Yoongi hanya dapat tersenyum dalam diam.

"Kau semester berapa? Dan fakulas jurusan apa?" tanya Yoongi antusias pada V.

"Semester 3 fakultas jurusan kesenian," jawab V singkat.

"Lalu kau?" Ia bertanya balik pada Yoongi dan dijawab dengan antusias.

"Kita sama! Aku pindahan dari Kyunghee University, Seoul." V yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Kita berasal dari negara yang sama, hanya bedanya aku telah kuliah di sini dari pertama masuk," jelas V yang mulai membiasakan atau menyamankan diri dengan Yoongi, entah mengapa ia merasa berbeda ketika bersama Yoongi. Padahal mereka baru mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu, itupun dengan kejadian yang dapat dikatakan pertemuan yang tidak baik.

V POV

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, yang pasti entah kenapa aku nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Aku, Kim Tae Hyung dikenal sebagai pria yang dingin dan misterius di kampus ini, entah apa yang membuatku nyaman untuk berada berlama-lama dengannya. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah aku betah berlama-lama dengan orang asing walaupun teman sekalipun. Saat bersamanya hatiku menghangat. Perasaan apa ini?

V POV End

Setelah malam itu, mereka terlihat semakin dekat walaupun sikap V yang dingin tak pernah hilang. Sifat itu akan terganti dengan perkataan lembut dan seyumnya hanya akan terlihat pada saat ia bersama dengan Yoongi. Tanpa mereka sadari benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di hati mereka berdua dari hari ke hari semakin membuncah dan puncaknya saat V menyatakan perasaannya.

1 Desember 2016

Malam ini di akhir-akhir musim semi, terasa tidak jauh berbeda dengan awal ataupun pertengahan musim, terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Di sini, di depan asrama Yoongi berdiri menunggu seseorang yang satu jam yang lalu menyuruhnya siap-siap. Sekarang ia telah rapi dengan celana _jeans_ biru malamnya yang dipadukan dengan _sweater_ abu-abu beserta _syal_ merah yang melingkar manis di lehernya, pakaian yang pas digunakan pada malam hari bersuhu 0˚C ini, membuat ia terlihat semakin manis. Sesekali Yoongi menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam berhenti, Yoongi tersenyum melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah tiba, V langsung membukakan pintu tempat duduk di sebelah tempat pengemudi.

"Masuklah," titahya, Yoongi yang mengertipun tidak perlu diminta untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah dilihatnya Yoongi sudah duduk dengan nyaman ia pun menutup perlahan pintu mobilnya dan berlari kecil ke arah tempat duduk pengemudi, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman ia pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan asrama.

Yoongi sangat antusias melihat pemandangan luar dari balik kaca jendela mobil. V yang memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" buka V di tengah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta.

"Ehem, aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat indah." Yoongi menjawab dengan sangat antusias seraya menunjuk pemandangan di luar, mulai dari pohon yang bersemi kembali setelah dedaunannya yang gugur sampai pada pemandangan jalan yang mulai diselimuti salju. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tanpa sadar tangan V mengusak pelan surai pirang Yoongi dan tidak dapat dipungkiri hal itu membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman.

"Ingin ke tempat yang lebih indah?" tanya V, Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah V dengan mata berbinar.

"Bisakah?" tanyanya dan V mengangguk dan berdehem yang berarti 'tentu saja' dan hal itu tak luput membuat senyum pria itu terkembang, V pun ikut tersenyum-lagi-.

V menepikan mobilnya ketika ia rasa sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat tujuan. Yoongi sedikit mengernyit bingung karena tempat yang lumayan sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat berlalu lalang. V yang melihat kebingungan di wajah Yoongi tak terlalu menghiraukannya, lalu ia pun beranjak keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil tempat Yoongi berada.

"Turunlah, ikut denganku." Yoongi yang sedari tadi kebingungan lebih memilih diam dan menggenggam tangan V seraya mengikuti langkah pria tersebut. Perlahan matanya mengarah pada tautan tangan mereka.

' _Hangat,_ ' batinnya lalu tersenyum di balik syalnya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku dengan lampu taman berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan, pohon-pohonpun terlihat indah ketika angin yang berhembus meniup dedaunannya.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu."

" _Jinjja?_ Apa itu?" tanya Yoongi lalu V berdiri dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar ia juga berdiri. Yoongi menuruti keinginan V, setelahnya terlihat V menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku, _arra_?" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, V menghela nafas sebentar lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu!" mantap V, Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu mendongak untuk menatap langsung mata pria di depannya. Mencari kebohongan di manik hitam indah milik V, namun nihil semuanya adalah kebenaran. Air mata Yoongi luruh menganak sungai dikedua pipinya, ia bahagia ternyata perasaannya tidak sia-sia. Yoongi memeluk V, dan dengan senang hati V membalasnya. V memberi jarak antara mereka dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Yoongi.

"Jangan menangis." Yoongi menggenggam tangan V yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Tapi aku hanya seorang pria yang kehilangan ingatan masa laluku. Apa kau takkan menyesal?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, V kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan hati Yoongi.

"Aku tak peduli pada masa lalumu entah baik atau buruk, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana perasaan kita, mengerti?" jelas V dan diangguki paham dari Yoongi.

" _Nado, nado saranghae."_ Langsung memeluk erat V -lagi-, V sedikit berjengit kaget namun segera senyumnya terkembang mendengar pernyataan dari Yoongi.

Di saat yang membahagiakan ini tiba-tiba saja pemandangan indah tersaji di hadapan mereka. Lampu-lampu indah pada _London Eye_ menyala dengan indahnya, semakin indahlah malam ini bagi mereka. Malam hari dingin diakhir musim semi ini, tempat indah sebagai saksi dua hati bersatu malam ini. Ditemani pemandangan indah di tempat itu, mereka berbagi kehangatan cinta satu sama lain. Yoongi merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mencari _iphone_ -nya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada V. Mereka berniat untuk kembali ke asrama, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.00 pm. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin kita abadikan moment ini, bisakah?" tanya Yoongi dan V tersenyum gemas dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, Yoongi pun dengan antusias menyiapkan kamera _ipone_ -nya dan

Cekrek..

Setelah puas melihat hasil tangkapan kamera _iphone_ -nya, Yoongi menunjukkannya pada V.

"Kemarikan _iphone_ -mu, aku ingin kita sama-sama menyimpannya." V hanya menurut dan menyerahkan _iphone_ hitam miliknya, setelah beberapa saat Yoongi mengembalikan _iphone_ milik V.

"Sudah selesai!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak karena senang. V kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

2 tahun kemudian.

Hari-hari indah mereka lalui bersama entah itu ketika berada di kampus ataupun di luar. Namun, yang dinamakan cinta pasti memiliki sisi sakit dan indah, tidak pernah lepas dari namanya ujian. Tapi, hal-hal itulah yang nanti diakhir menentukan bagaimana finalnya suatu hubungan, apakah akan bersatu atau tidak? Tergantung pada insan yang merasakannya.

Yoongi sekarang sedang berada di kelasnya untuk mata kuliah terakhir hari ini, ia terlihat sedang melamun, tatapannya kosong ke depan. Sedari tadi pikirannya tidak fokus, banyak hal membebani pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. mulai dari V sudah tiga hari tidak memberinya kabar karena ada urusan keluarga yang penting. Sampai pada hal yang sangat membuat ia frustasi yaitu mengetahui dirinya mengidap Leukimia Limfositik, tepatnya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

Flashback

Saat ini Yoongi sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah sepupunya. Ya Yoongi memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jin pada akhir pekan kuliahnya. Pada saat ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduk ruang tamu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tanpa sengaja ia mencium bau anyir. Tangannya terangkat mengusap bawah hidungnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika banyak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, tak beberapa lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat terbangun, yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan ia mendapati Jin sang sepupulah yang menemaninya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jin yang baru terbangun ketika menyadari pergerakkan dari kasur rumah sakit tempat dimana sepupunya terbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab Yoongi dengan lirih, seraya sebelah tangannya menyentuh kepalanya dan ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan V. Ia tak ingin membuat V khawatir, ia berdoa semoga V tidak tahu.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada V kan?" tanya Yoongi, ia menghela nafas lega saat Jin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, _hyung_ belum menghubunginya," ucap Jin.

" _Hyung_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Yoongi, pertanyaan ini sedari tadi berkecamuk di hatinya. Jin tampak kebingungan ingin menjawab apa namun ia memantapkan tekadnya.

"Sebenarnya kau mengidap.. er.. Leukimia Limfositik, " ucapnya lirih. Yoongi yang mendengar kenyataan pahit itu hanya dapat menahan air matanya agar tidak luruh. Mengapa ketika ia sedang bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai Tuhan malah sudah ingin mengambilnya?

Flashback End

Saat terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang terlalu berkecamuk, tiba-tiba pusing yang luar biasa menderanya. Saat ia mengusap bawah hidungnya darah segar kembali keluar dengan derasnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berlari keluar kelas setelah sebentar meminta izin kepada dosennya. Tak lupa ia membawa _Iphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi sepupunya. Yoongi menekan tombol angka 2 untuk melakukan panggilan cepat.

" _Yeoboseo?_ "

"N _-ne? Yeobo-_ " Belum sempat ia membalas salam, tubuhnya kini jatuh terbaring di lantai keramik universitas tersebut.

" _Yeoboseo?!_ _Yoongi_ _.._ _Yoongi_ _! Kau dengar_ _Hyung_ _?! Astaga!_ " Suara panggilan di seberang terus memanggil.

Saat panggilan berakhir yang ia lihat terakhir adalah wallpaper handphone-nya yang menampilkan fotonya bersama sang kekasih dan saat itulah ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Other Place

Di sebuah kamar dengan aura maskulin terlihat V yang tampak kacau. Ia bingung mengapa banyak masalah menghampirinya. 3 hari yang lalu ayahnya memintanya pulang kerena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Hal penting yang membuatnya sangat kacau sekarang, perjodohan.

3 days ago

V menatap lama _mansion_ mewah di depannya. Ya, rumah kediaman Keluarga Kim. Ia segera masuk, saat ia membuka pintu yang ia lihat pertama adalah ayahnya yang duduk di bangku ruang tamu. Dimana ibunya? Jika kalian ingin tahu, ibu V telah pergi menghadap Tuhan saat usianya masih sangat muda. Tiga tahun. Dari kecil ia dibesarkan oleh ayahnya seorang diri tanpa seorang ibu, dan baginya itu semua adalah salah ayahnya. Karena, ketika ibunya sakit keras ayahnya terkesan tidak peduli dan yang ada dipikirannya hanya pekerjaan . Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang dingin.

Lamunan masa lalunya buyar ketika ayahnya bersuara.

"Kemarilah," titahnya, V tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di hadapan ayahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada hal penting apa?" tanyanya datar. Tuan Kim yang mengerti watak putranya hanya dapat terima dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan putri dari Keluarga Anne," tegas Tuan Kim langsung yang berhasil raut wajah V mengeras menahan emosinya.

"Tidak akan pernah!" jawab V tajam. Kata-kata itu membuat sang ayah emosi, ingin rasanya ia bangkit dan memukul wajah putra keduanya itu namun ia tahan.

"Kenapa? Karena pria dengan masa lalu yang tidak jelas itu? Sekarang pilih, kau terima perjodohan ini atau 'ia' menderita seumur hidup?" Ancam ayahnya yang berhasil membuat V terdiam, setelahnya Tuan Kim berlalu dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan V dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

Tiga hari sudah ia bergelut dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dan ia sudah memutuskan. Ia akan pergi dari kehidupan Yoongi demi kebahagiaan pria yang ia cintai tanpa tahu kenyataan pahit apa lagi yang akan segera ia terima.

Semakin hari bukannya semakin membaik, tetapi malah semakin memburuk. Itulah yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan tubuh Yoongi sekarang yang sedang terbaring di kasur. Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak ia kehilangan kesadaran di kampus dan sekarang jangankan untuk berjalan ataupun duduk, menggerakan tubuhnya saja terasa tak mungkin.

Jin yang tahu peluang hidup sepupunya hanya tinggal menghitung hari ingin Yoongi bahagia diakhir nafas hidupnya. Ia tak menghiraukan permintaan Yoongi yang tak ingin V mengetahui perihal ini. Ia menghubungi V dan mengajaknya bertemu. Jin menceritakan semuanya pada V, betapa terpukulnya V mendengar kenyataan pahit yang menimpa kekasihnya. Nyawanya serasa melayang entah kemana, tubuhnya memang utuh namun jiwanya telah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Berlebihan memang, namun itulah kenyataanya. Setelah sepuluh hari tak saling mengabari dan akhirnya mendapat berita menyakitkan ini.

Sekarang ia berada di kamar rumah sakit khusus penderita leukimia. V tahu betul apa itu _Leukimia Limfositik_ , penyakit yang sering disebut juga _Leukimia Limpoblastik Akut_ , sebuah penyakit yang penyebarannya sangat cepat ke seluruh tubuh penderitanya dan dapat merengut nyawa dalam hitungan hari saja. Peluang terlamanya mungkin hanya satu atau dua bulan. Yoongi yang awalnya terkejut melihat V berada di sampingnya ketika ia membuka matanya, lalu tergantikan dengan senyum manis di wajah tirusnya membuat V ikut tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

"Kau bangun, bagaimana perasaanmu hm?"

"Tak pernah terasa lebih baik," jawabnya seraya tersenyum-lagi-.

"Cepatlah pulih," lanjut V seraya mencium punggung tangan Yoongi yang terasa dingin, Yoongi yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris.

' _Andaikan bisa_ ,' batinnya.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Bisa temani aku?" tanya Yoongi, V mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Tentu saja, makanya cepatlah pulih dan kita akan kemanapun kau mau," jawab V.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke sana sekarang, kumohon," pintanya lirih, V pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menemui Jin untuk meminta izin. Rela tak rela akhirnya Jin membiarkan V membawa Yoongi.

' _Mungkin ini saatnya._ '

Di sinilah mereka, di tempat dimana kenangan indah tercipta. Taman yang berada dekat dengan _London Eye_.

"Ah, aku merindukannya," ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba, mereka berjalan-jalan di sana dengan V yang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Yoongi ke arah bangku taman satu-satunya yang ada di taman tersebut. V teringat dengan peristiwa malam itu, dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seseoraang. Seseorang yang telah menjadi seutuhnya bagian dari jiwanya, pelengkap jiwanya.

V mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong taman itu dan menghadapkan Yoongi kearahnya. Mereka sama-sama menatap ke arah _London Eye_ yang memancarkan cahayanya. V menggenggam erat tangan dingin Yoongi dan menatap dalam mata indah tersebut tanpa niatan mengalihkan pandangannya. Keduanya saling menyelami cinta masing-masing dalam manik indah keduanya.

"Dudukkan aku disebelahmu. " V pun melaksanakan yang Yoongi pinta, Yoongi tersenyum manis.

" _Gomawo_." lanjutnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu V dan V pun mendekap Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Berjanjilah! _Don't ever say good bye to me. Just say 'see you again'. Promise me_ ," pinta Yoongi pada V dan tak terpungkiri hal itu membuat V takut kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. V semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Yoongi, ia menghadap ke samping agar Yoongi dapat menyamankan dirinya.

"Malam indah ini biarlah menjadi kenangan terindah yang tersimpan dalam ingatan berhargaku. Terima kasih atas semua cinta yang kau berikan selama ini padaku. Relakan diriku.. Hah…" Yoongi mulai terengah di sela kata-katanya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, bisa kah? " Dengan tak rela V mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu. Kau sudah tak perlu khawatir akan mimpi buruk, karena mulai hari ini kau bebas," ucap V final, entah kekuatan dari mana tangan Yoongi terangkat menyentuh wajah V lama. Hingga ketika ia memejamkan matanya, perlahan tangannya jatuh terkulai.

' _Ia telah pergi dengan tenang, aku seharusnya bahagia karena ia telah bebas dari penderitaan dunia ini. Biarlah malam indah ini menjadi kenangan indah juga di benakku,'_

"Tidurlah tenang. Aku sudah rela, sayang. _See you again, my love_ ," ucapan terakhir V malam itu yang menemani kepergian orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Hujan deras mengguyur London pagi itu, bagaikan ikut berduka. Terlihat 2 orang pria masih betah berjongkok di depan gundukkan tanah itu. Namun tak lama mereka bangkit berdiri dan berlalu dari tempat pemakaman itu. Payung hitam manaungi mereka yang melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kendaraan masing-masing dan pada akhirnya mengembalikan mereka pada kehidupan masing-masing.

.

FIN

.

Makasih buat yang mau baca, ini ff comeback Rin setelah hiatus dari 2013.

Gak banyak cuap cuap, akhir kata.

RnR Juseyeo~ ^^


End file.
